The present invention is directed to the manufacture of a sensitizer that may be added to an explosive composition to provide sensitization and density reduction.
Void type sensitizers are known in this art to provide a hot spot for the initiation and propagation of detonation in explosives. A problem in this art is that sensitizers derived from microballoons known also as microbubbles are cost inefficient and open/closed cell voids such as perlite, volcanic ash, etc. are not as effective hot spot formers for initiation and propagation of explosive events. Chemical gassing such as nitrite or peroxide based systems form adequate bubbles for sensitization, however, these bubbles are susceptible to mechanical deterioration. Additionally, chemical gassing additives are functionally dependent upon and senitive to the temperature of the combined explosive components.
Combinations of chemical gassing sensitizers and microballoons are known in this art as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,251. Therein is disclosed the requirement for hybrid systems requiring chemically generated gases to enable a solution to the problem of hydrostatic and dynamic desensitization or shock resistance of the explosive.
In pending patent application, U.S. Ser. No. 07/892,900 filed on Apr. 9, 1992, a foam invention is disclosed. Said application is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety as filed.
The sensitizer disclosed herein is useful as a component in an explosive composition, as an explosive itself, as a propellant and/or a mixture thereof, and as a pyrotechnic or as a component in a pyrotechnic. The invention hereof can also be useful as a means to encapsulate and/or incorporate any gas species within an explosive, pyrotechnic, propellant and/or some combination thereof and/or therebetween. Additionally, the invention may be useful as a sensitizer carrier which may be bulk delivered and added to the explosive composition at any time prior to denotation.